Joonmyun, Yixing, Dan Jongdae
by guardian-xing
Summary: [SULAY;DRABBLE] Jongdae enggan untuk mandi, Joonmyun tersenyum jahil, Yixing yang mengerling.


guardian-xing _present_

Joonmyun, Yixing, dan Jongdae

Suho and Lay fiction with Chen

Shounen-ai. Yaoi.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Jongdae-_ya_!"

Chen berlari menuju punggung tegas sang Ayah Joonmyun saat Ayah Yixing memanggil namanya. Chen tidak ingin mandi. Ia selalu beralasan jika ia terkena air maka kekuatan petirnya akan hilang. _'Aku adalah anak istimewa yang mempunyai kekuatan petir._' Begitulah kata yang terucap pada mulut Chen kecil.

"Myun, anakmu tak ingin mandi." Keluh Yixing pada Joonmyun yang sudah kelelahan.

Joonmyun berjongkok, lengannya ia lingkarkan pada punggung Chen kecil.

"Hey, anak _appa_ harus mandi. Jika tidak maka tidak akan ada dewi cantik yang akan menemuimu." Joonmyun dengan senyum lembut berkata.

"Tapi _appa_, kekuatan ku akan hilang." Kukuhnya dengan _pouts_.

Joonmyun tampak berfikir. Ah! Ia mendapat _pencerahan _ketika ia melihat Yixing.

"Yixing _appa _ akan ikut masuk ke _bathub _dan sedikit bermain bersamamu."

"Apa?" Yixing mengerling dan mendekat. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, Chen." Yixing berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya pada Chen. Chen berlari pada pelukan Yixing dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Yixing duduk didalam _bathub_ tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Ia sudah mandi pagi-pagi sekali dan ia terlalu malas untuk membuka pakaiannya.

Yixing memasukan beberapa mainan karet pada air dan menenggelamkannya.

"Coba tebak ini adalah apa?" Yixing mengangkat mainan berwarna ungu.

"Bebek."

"Lalu ini?"

"Ikan."

"Lumba-lumba." Kata Yixing mengoreksi jawaban Chen. "_Well_, ini memang salah satu jenis ikan mamalia, tetapi hewan ini disebut lumba-lumba."

Chen mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia beringsut mendekati Yixing, memeluknya erat saat Joonmyun datang membawa handuk.

"Hari mulai menggelap dan kalian masih asyik disini?" Joonmyun menyampirkan handuk berwarna pink peach pada bahu Yixing. "Ayo selesaikan ini dan Jongdae, segera tidur." Lanjutnya.

Chen menggeleng. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yixing. "Aku tidak ingin pergi! Aku masih ingin bermain bersama Yixing _appa_."

Yixing tertawa dan mencubit hidung Chen gemas. "Tadi siapa yang bilang jika kekuatan petirnya akan hilang, hm?"

"Ugh…"

"Ayo keluar dan keringkan badanmu agar kekuatan petir mu dapat kembali." Seru Yixing dan mengangkat Chen dengan gaya peswat terbang. Membuat anak itu kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Chen malam ini tidur lebih cepat setelah meminum susu buatan Yixing. Chen tidak ingin satu malam pun melewatkan untuk tidak meminum susu. Alasannya; _"Aku tidak ingin pendek seperti Joonmyun _appa_."_ Dan delikan seorang Kim Joonmyun ia layangkan pada putera kesayangannya itu. Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan lekukan manis dipipi kanannya.

Yixing keluar kamar Chen dan menatap pada jendela yang menampakan langit gelap berisi taburan bintang-bintang. Bulan pun tak luput dari pandangan Yixing.

Joonmyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yixing dan memberi kecupan manis dipipi nya. Yixing hanya menunjukan _single dimple _favorit Joonmyeon.

"Jongdae sudah besar," ia mengelus lembut tangan Joonmyeon. "Rasanya baru kemarin kita mengadopsi dia dari panti asuhan."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan pasangannya itu.

"Dan itu berarti usia kita dan pernikahan kita semakin tua," Joonmyun memilih menyandarkan dagu pada bahu Yixing ketimbang menyandarkannya pada kepala Yixing; karena ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Yixing, tentu saja. "Tetapi kita masih sama saat kita pertama berkencan dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mendekatimu lebih dari 3 bulan, dan kau hanya butuh 3 detik untuk menjawab 'ya' pada pernyataanku akan perasaanku waktu itu." Joonmyun mengerutkan bibirnya. Yixing terkikik geli.

"Oiya, dan aku tidak lupa saat kita sedang berada dikedai ramyun—"

"Jangan mulai."

"—kau memakai _sneakers_ putih, _hoodie_ ungu dan kupluk abu, sedang menunggu hujan reda. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa kau bertemu denganku."

"Joonmyun, kuperingatkan sekali lagi." Yixing menutup matanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah mengingat Joonmyun—

"Kau kehilangan _first kiss_ mu." –menciumnya di tempat tidak elit seperti itu. Warna merah mulai menjalar pada bagian kupingnya. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Mendelik sebal pada Joonmyun dan entah mengapa Joonmyun rasa delikan itu malah membuat Yixing semakin manis.

Joonmyun kembali memeluknya dan menatap intens mata Yixing, "Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing tersenyum. Mata oniks milik Yixing bertubrukan dengan mata kuaci milik Joonmyeon. "Aku juga."

Tetapi—

"APPA AKU PIPIS DICELANA~" –Kim Jongdae.

Fin.

.

.

_P.S : We are (still) One. _Tidak ada OT11 dalam kamus EXOFANS. _We Are One _saat kita bersama KRIS.

_P.S.S :_ Abis baca ff Baekhyun-daehyun di tumblr akhirnya tercipta ff ini. Lol.


End file.
